


Sugar? Yes, please

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Series: When Tikki isn't here [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn't good at cookin, F/M, Marinette loves her kitty-dorks, Plagg is a Little Shit, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Adrien wants to cook something for Marinette's birthday.How difficult could it be?Don't ask Plagg about it.





	

   “Okay, so, what kind of dessert do you think Marinette would like the most?” Adrien asked while moving between the pages of the recipe book he got with the sole purpose of making something for her girlfriend’s birthday.

   “And how am I supposed to know? You are the boyfriend here, remember?” the black kwami shrugged with disinterest, only snickering for the hateful look he got.

   “Why are you here if you’re not going to help me?” the blonde grumbled, analyzing every pastry he got the impression would be perfect for the half-chinese girl. But in the end, nothing seemed really fitting for the occasion and he just slumped down with a grone.

   “You’re using the kitchen and this is the only place I can get my cheese” another shrug, floating lazily around the kitchen, snickering for the defeated actions of the boy before moving over to him and starting to flick the pages of the book “I’m not sure why are you trying to accomplish, though, you have never cooked before.”

  “I know, but buying a cake for Marinette doesn’t feel special in comparison to how she makes the once for me.”

  “But she knows how to bake” the cat-like creature pointed out.

   “Well, yeah, but how difficult could it be?”

   “Should I point the obvious to you?” the entity sighed, until he turned the page to found a dish that made him jump from excitement “Why don’t you made this thing called ‘Cheesecake’?”

   “Uh?” the cheerful call forced him to sit in a righteous position again, impressed for how Plagg was able to make such a sound (then again, the creature mentioned something about cheese, so it was understandable), the first thing that met his eyes was the sight of a simple cheesecake with blueberries on top, giving a quick look over the ingredients and procedure, the blonde pursued his lips “You think she will like it?”

   “Positive!Everything with cheese should be loved.”      

Adrien snorted for that “In your case, at least.

    “Pshh, details, besides, it was inside of the simple recipes so even a newbie like you should be able to make it.”

    “But the whole point for this was make something special” the green-eyed male retored.

    The kwami just rolled his eyes “So you prefer to make something complicated and mess it up?”

   There was a bit of silence.

    “What do we need for the cake?” and Plagg cheered internally, this was going to be good. 

 

~*~

 

    Five hours later (preparation, cooking and the required reposing for the dessert done) and the kitchen of the apartment was a literal chaos, a good amount of bowls and utensils scattered around, covered up with a good amount of mixture; crumbs of cookies all over the counter and floor; and a good amount of flour and other stains over the figure a distressed young man that watched with slow reassurement the innocent pie waiting in the center table.

    “What’s left to do, Plagg?” Adrien tiredly called for the creature, who popped from behind a microwave with the recipe book in his claws, the entity flipped lazily back into the marked page before answering.

    “Cover it up with blueberries and...” he waited and added simply “Two or three teaspoons of  _ salt _ .”

   The blonde boy jerked in surprise and arched an eyebrow with suspiciousness “ _ Salt? _ ”

   “Yes.” the kwami confirmed.

   “Not sugar?”

   “Nope.”

   “Are you sure?” the human try to approach the creature to check out the instructions, but he just received an annoyed look and light clawing intention.

   “Yes,  _ I’m  _ sure” Plagg hissed, and Adrien gave a step back a little startled, a second later he returned the hiss.

   “Fine.” the Agreste kid relented finally with a skeptical expression, reaching for the mentioned ingredients and placing them in the tactful way that was explained in the book.

   Once it was done, the blonde ruffled his hair a little and gave a sigh of relief, now he just needed  to clean up the whole mess and himself and get ready for Marinette’s arrive, he checked his watch to ensure how much time he had left just to feel his heart came to a halt.

   There was none.

    And as in cue the sound of keys being used and the give out of the lock from the main door made him scramble quickly back into the kitchen, with his arms flailing around in a frantic manner, moving dishes and making an attempt to appear half-decent. Plagg just watched in amusement from the sideways.

   “Boys, I’m home!” the sweet voice got Adrien to paralyze again, he moved some of his bangs and gave a huff before mustering the best smile he could, marching towards the entrance.

   “Hi, sweetheart” he greeted the moment the girl was in front of him, Marinette moved quickly leaving some things down, she checked absently her phone and stepped on her tiptoes to reach his lips in a small kiss.

    “Hi, chaton” the bluenette stepped away to give his boyfriend a full view, catching the sheepish smile before noting the dirty clothes and chicks, she gaped in response.

   “There’s a thing I need to show you!” there was not a chance to utter all the questions that were popping out on her thoughts, being leaded towards the kitchen of their shared home.

    She was a little more horrified for the war-like appearance of the place, but the feeling subsided into a warm buzz and blush the moment her gaze landed over the pastry that lingered softly between the whole mess.

   “Happy birthday, my lady” and in a gentlemanly gesture, he kissed the back of her hand.

    “Thank you” was the squeal that answered him, being followed by a hug just a second later “It’s a really sweet gesture.”

   “It was nothing, Mari” in reality, he was sure that he was going to die at one point or another while making the cake, but the tender smile and warm eyes that he was admiring made worth every second of struggle.

   “Can I try it out?” the woman inquired once they parted away, eyeing the pie in a curious way.

   “Of course, I mean, if you want to.” Adrien fidgeted a little and then laughed “I’m not sure how is going to taste, though.”

   “Oww, come on kitten, have more fade in your abilities” the female teased in a playful way, moving forward to grab a knife, plates and forks, pating Plagg on the head as a greeting. 

   A few seconds later three portions were out and in their respective plate, two pairs of green eyes watching expectantly for the opinion of the birthday girl, Marinette for his part, got a hold of her fork and pinched a small part of food out, taking it towards her mouth. The taste hit her quickly and she made a big variety of expressions before swallowing the piece, then she put the objects on her hands down and sighed with a solemn expression.

   “Is it bad?” the male urged “Be honest.”

   The girl seemed a little conflicted by the request, but nodded nonetheless.

   “It wasn’t that bad.” she confessed “The consistence was okay for it being your first try, it’s just a little overcooked and has an average flavor, and…” she moved next to him with a smirk that pointed she felt amused “Try to use sugar the next time, kitty.”

   A peck on his cheek an the girl was walking out of the kitchen.

 

_ Wait. _

_    Sugar?... _

  
__ “Plagg!” the angry call was heard, and the soft snickers of the kwami answered it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff and domestic fun, this was nice to write, comparing to the first part of this I mean. Maybe there will be more angst, later.
> 
> Eitherway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
